swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Journey to Phinel's Folly (SR)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Main Page: Smugglers' Rendezvous Preceded by Bargain on Barab I After the heroes depart Barab I, they have a short trip to Phinel's Folly in the Auril Sector. Unfortunately for the heroes, an Imperial Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer, Chokehold, has recently been stationed near Mon Calamari in an effort to capture Rebel ships that have been helping the Mon Calamari escape the Imperial occupation of their watery world. As the heroes' ship passes by, it gets caught in the Chokehold's gravity field and drops out of Hyperspace. A message from Chokehold orders the heroes to cut their engines and allow their ship to be tractored into the Interdictor's main hangar, boarded, and searched. If the heroes have valid travel permits- and are not carrying any contraband- the entire process should amount to no more than a minor inconvenience, and the heroes can be on their way inside the hour. Surrendering (CL 8) The best option- provided the heroes feel that their cache of misappropriated Imperial blaster rifles is safely stowed where it cannot be found- is surrender. Chokehold is not actually looking for the blaster rifles (Though the heroes do not necessarily know that). If the heroes comply with the orders from Chokehold, the Interdictor pulls the heroes' ship into its main hangar, where docking clamps lock onto the ship (DC 30 Use Computer check to remotely detach them). A platoon of 36 Stormtroopers, led by a lieutenant and a sergeant-major, approach the primary airlock, and, if the heroes have not yet emerged, the lieutenant orders the heroes to exit their ship for the inspection. He waits only one minute before ordering the Stormtroopers to open the hatch (With explosives, if necessary). Assuming the heroes exit their ship peaceably, the lieutenant has them disarmed and confiscates any weapons that they do not have licenses for, then escorts them to a waiting area about 100 meters away in the hangar. A squad of 9 Stormtroopers accompanied by the lieutenant surrounds and detains the heroes for the duration of the inspection. Meanwhile, two more squads search the heroes' ship for crew members who might be hiding (Opposed Perception and Stealth checks). Once these squads are satisfied that no one is waiting in ambush aboard the ship, they exit, and a scanning team rolls their equipment aboard. The scanning team uses a sensor pack to search the ship for hidden lifeforms. Assuming they find none and nothing else is overtly suspicious about the heroes' ship (Such as an excessive number of small arms), the scanning team emerges after roughly an hour and informs the lieutenant that the ship is clear. The lieutenant thanks the heroes for their patience, fines them for any permit violations (Such as unlicensed weapons), and allows them to return to their ship and depart. A squadron of four TIE Fighters escorts them until they reenter Hyperspace. Escape! (CL 17) If the heroes at any point attempt to flee Chokehold, they quickly find themselves outmatched. Chokehold focuses its Gravity Well Projectors on the heroes' ship throughout the encounter, preventing them from jumping to Hyperspace. Meanwhile, two squadrons of TIE Fighters (Eight Starfighters) are dispatched to disable the ship. If the heroes are captured (Or allowed themselves to be tractored into Chokehold's main hangar), they have to escape the docking clamps (See above) before they can get away. If the heroes exit their ship and are detained, they also have to fight their way through as many as 36 Stormtroopers. Obviously, this is not their best option. Trying to escape, and subsequently failing, earns the heroes an automatic arrest and conviction for resisting arrest, along with any other violations they might have incurred in the attempt. Continued in Arrival